


can i magic my way into your heart?

by wflhsd



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, flop magician seob au, hgbg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wflhsd/pseuds/wflhsd
Summary: Hyungseob might not be good at magic, but when Woojin’s magic eight ball replies “yes, definitely”, he knows it’s meant to be.





	can i magic my way into your heart?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [complexitive (manamune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manamune/gifts).



> prompt: magical realism; air conditioner, hand soap, and a mirror

 

 

 

* ~ . + * . ~

 

 

It’s day sixty into the semester. It’s the middle of winter, but whoever mans the library thermometer is nuts, apparently, which is why the air conditioner is blasting in Hyungseob’s face while he’s trying to do some research.

“Seob.”

The textbook paper is fresh and glossy. He looks at the index page. _Item enchantments_. There are a lot.

“Seob.”

He scrolls down the list. _Mirrors_ , _page_ _56_. Okay. Maybe he can find something useful.

“Seob,” Euiwoong sighs. “We have a midterm in three days.”

“Obviously, I’m studying.” _Missing reflection_. No. _Changing color based on emotions_? Closer… _Reflection of other objects_. There we go.

“You’re looking at a page called _mirror enchantments_. I don’t think that’s what magic physics is about.” Euiwoong says. “Please study? I’d like to keep having you in my classes.”

Hyungseob sketches the rune onto the corner of his notebook and plops the textbook shut. “I studied yesterday, okay. I’ll be fine. My magic skills, however, are not fine.”

“There’s a reason you’re in magical science and not magic,” Euiwoong says. Hyungseob can already _feel_ the speech that’s coming next.

“You know, maybe you should stick to the basics? Something simple like, hey, I like you, do you like me, can we date and hug and… whatever else you want to add,” Euiwoong says. “It’s worked for at least fifty generations of people. I think you’ll be fine.”

Hyungseob scrunches his face, affronted. “That’s not the point, okay. It’s not about the _results_ , it’s about the _experience_ ,” he says. “I want it to be ~~magical~~.”

Euiwoong looks at him incredulously. “You’re asking someone out.” Hyungseob can feel his shade, even though there is a whole entire table between them. “It _is_ about the results.

Hyungseob just _humphs_ and flips open his actual textbook.

 

 

* ~ . + * . ~

 

 

 _If you look into this mirror, the one that likes you the most will appear_ , is what Hyungseob was going for, but not like _this_.

Woojin holds a 5 x 7 inch mirror in his hand with a rune precariously hidden in the back of the frame. Reflected in the glass is his family’s black Labrador retriever, and Hyungseob is screaming on the inside.

Although he has a soft spot for dogs and _especially_ Woojin’s family’s dog, he also can’t believe that he lost the title of ‘ _likes Woojin the most_ ’ to one. His pride is dead, and so is he.

 

Magic – 4, Hyungseob – still 0.

Woojin ponders remorsefully. “I miss Blackie.”

 

 

* ~ . + * . ~

 

 

Wednesday night means dinner with his fellow floormates. Though the dining hall is bustling, they managed to snag a seat at one of the long tables in the corner of the room.

In front of Woojin are two plates holding an impressive amount of mashed potatoes. Hyungseob’s currently snacking on some carrots with ranch, and Woong is drinking a mug of hot tea while waiting for his soup to cool.

“You know,” Woojin says, in between spoonfuls of potato. “I’m convinced our dorm bathroom is haunted.”

“Really.” Euiwoong says, sitting diagonally across from Woojin. His tone is carefully tailored to sound inquisitive to Woojin and everyone else, but Hyungseob has a nagging feeling that it’s actually meant to accompany the exasperated looks that Euiwoong keeps shooting him when Woojin isn’t looking. Oops. “What happened?”

Hyungseob averts his gaze and nervously munches on the raw carrots on his plate.

“The soap dispenser suddenly started foaming like crazy… I was like, what’s going on… I’ve never seen that before… I swear they were drifting towards me too, I thought they wanted to suffocate me or something! I know they’re just bubbles, but it was really... Seobie was there too, he can confirm. Right?”

Euiwoong nearly spills his tea. An _are you serious_ look appears on his face and it takes all of Hyungseob’s willpower to not to choke on his fork’s-worth of beta-carotene goodness.

“Y-yeah. I think our floor might be haunted.” He’s crying. If their dorm really _was_ haunted, it would have been haunted by the ghost of Hyungseob’s pride.

 

Magic – 7, Hyungseob – negative one.

 

 

* ~ . + * . ~

 

 

“Woongie, do I need an intervention?” Hyungseob asks.

“Seob, I know I always prod you about it,” Euiwoong says, “but I don’t really mean it. If you’re not good at magic, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try.”

Euiwoong pauses. “Maybe you should give Woojin a break, though.”

“Maybe,” Hyungseob sighs.

 

 

* ~ . + * . ~

 

 

In all honesty, he’s already book number thirty-eight into his search for the right magic spells, and every failed attempt to… well, _woo_ Woojin makes him question whether it’s even worth it more and more.

“Jihoonie, do you know anyone who’s good at magic?”

“Yep.” Jihoon takes a selfie of himself making a peace sign with Hyungseob in the background and starts texting someone.

“Oh.”

Jihoon spins around in his chair. “Wait, why,” he asks.

“I want to do something for someone.”

“I thought you were going to ask Woojin out months ago,” Jihoon says, wide eyed. How did he even know that’s what Hyungseob was about to talk about? Is Hyungseob that readable? Who knows. “But you never followed up with me,” Jihoon says pointedly. “I didn’t wanna ask.”

“Well,” Hyungseob looks down at his lap, and Jihoon’s expression softens. “That kind of fell through. A few times.”

He fills Jihoon in on the details. Thankfully, there’s not that many people in the student center basement at this hour, because he really doesn’t need everyone to know the sad results of his magical failures.

Hyungseob drops his chin onto the table and winces when it makes a _thwack_ sound. “It sounds even worse now when I’m explaining it like this!” Hyungseob says in horror. “I feel so guilty,” he mumbles. Jihoon gives him pity eyes and affectionately pats his head.

Hyungseob stares blankly ahead and then tries to roll his face into his notes, but Jihoon squishes Hyungseob’s cheeks between his hands. Hyungseob would protest, but Jihoon shushes him, eyes determined.

“You can do it, Seobie. I’ll do what I can.”

 

 

* ~ . + * . ~

 

Hyungseob’s hands might be shaking.

No, Hyungseob’s hands are _definitely_ shaking. Woojin’s arm slung over his shoulder, on the other hand, is not shaking, but that’s probably because Woojin doesn’t have any immediate plans to confess to Hyungseob in the next half hour. He can hope though.

“Ah, wait.”

Hyungseob breathes a sigh of relief when Woojin lowers his arm from his shoulder and approaches the hotdog stand.

He takes this time to repeat what Jihoon told him to do. _Stay focused_. _It might be hard, but you gotta contain your breathing, since apparently this spell can be really finicky, especially if you’re distracted._

Woojin’s voice interrupts his thoughts. “Seobie, you want a hot dog?”

“Oh, uh-“ His hands will be full. “I’ll pass.”

“You sure?”

“Yes?”

“Are you absolutely certain,” Woojin squints.

“I’m good, thanks Woojin.”

Woojin only really insists on giving him food if he senses something is off, and the hotdog stand worker’s eyes keep flickering between the two of them. Hyungseob feels even more self-conscious of the yellow rose in his jacket. He wonders if “ _hello, my name is Hyungseob and I’m about to confess”_ is written all over his face or something.

“Okay,” Woojin says. “I’ll just treat you to something else later then.”

After Woojin picks up his food, they sit at the nearest bench.

He can do this.

“Wait, I nearly forgot to show you,” _forgot what,_ Hyungseob feels so fake. “Woojinie, look.” He pulls the rose out of his coat’s interior pocket. “This is magical item.”

“Seob, that’s a flower.”

“Yes, but it’s a _magical_ flower.”

“Uh??”

Hyungseob can’t believe he’s going through with this. “It shines when the person holding it has a really good opinion of you. See? Watch.”

His cheeks and ears are definitely burning. But the tingling feeling in his hands is there, and he’s already practiced. He can do it.

With a deep breath he moves the buzzing along his fingers, and almost agonizingly slowly, he starts to bring it across to the stem of the flower-

And it _fizzles_.

At this point, Woojin is probably looking at him confusedly. Hyungseob can’t tell, himself, because he can’t even process much of what he’s seeing right now. He just notes that there’s a yellow rose sitting in his hand. He basically looks like he’s handing to Woojin, but thankfully he doesn’t think Woojin has noticed yet.

This is good, because Hyungseob has an out if it doesn’t work, which it currently isn’t. Except Hyungseob doesn’t really _want_ an out.

“Um,” Hyungseob stammers.

Woojin probably thinks he got scammed by the store or something. Alternatively, he might have accidentally implied that he doesn’t, in fact, like Woojin at all, which is the absolute opposite of what he wants. Either way, this is his tenth attempt, which means his chances of ever confessing to Woojin like this are deader than dirt. He wants to faceplant himself into the ground.

 

Magic – 10, and Hyungseob is finally out.

 

 

 

However –

 

The petals of the flower start curling in, and now Hyungseob is equally as confused as Woojin is, because he most definitely isn’t doing anything. The petals begin to float off and circle around the base of the flower, sparkling in their path.

“I was almost worried that you didn’t like me for a second there”, Woojin teases him, beaming at him with that signature smile of his.

If this isn’t magic, Hyungseob doesn’t know what is. It’s now or never, and Hyungseob settles for _now_.

He shoves the flower into Woojin’s face.

“What-“

“Woojinie, would you like to date me? I like you a lot.”

Woojin’s eyes widen. “Ah, wait, this-“

Hyungseob tries his best to hold eye contact through the petals, and he feels his face get progressively hotter and hotter.

Woojin coughs into his fist, gaze travelling left. He lowers the flower from his face and clears his throat again. “I. Yes.”

Hyungseob nearly drops the flower. _He said okay_ , Seob thinks to himself as his chest swells up with feelings. Seob swears that the flower petals start sparkling even brighter, but it also might be the tears willing to come up. He feels so emotional right now.

“Since when-“ Woojin laughs, ruffling his hair, snaggletooth shining in the sun. Hyungseob didn’t know it was possible, but he feels even _more_ emotional right now. “I’ve wanted to ask you out for a few weeks now, Seobie. But I thought you would say no,” Woojin admits, sheepishly.

“Why would I say no?!” Hyungseob says. If he was embarrassed before, he's definitely more embarrassed now.

Woojin just laughs and scoots over to give Hyungseob an off-the-shoulder hug like he always does when he’s really pleased, and now Hyungseob actually feels so emotional he might burst. From the corner of his eyes, he sees the hotdog stand guy give him a double thumbs up.

 

Everything is magical.

 

 

 

* ~ . Epilogue + * . ~

 

 

 

Hyungseob is studying in Jihoon’s room tonight, and they’re both cramming to finish the group project they have due for their class tomorrow. Both the recycling and trash bins are nearly overflowing. Jihoon has a single, which means that he gets to accumulate twice the amount of acceptable clutter compared to Hyungseob’s room.

 

“So, how’s the new dating thing going,” Jihoon says, in between forkfuls of instant ramen.

Hyungseob would usually point out that that’s probably not the best thing to be eating at half past one on a Sunday, but is anything really a _good_ thing to be eating at half past one on a Sunday? So he settles for a, “But I haven’t even told anyone about that yet.”

“My friend Jinyoung works at the park on weekends and he saw you, apparently.” Jihoon slurps on his noodles and the soup splatters on his papers. He wipes them down with his sleeve. “Seob, come on. I’m so curious. Give me details please,” Jihoon prods.

“Um, well, I actually didn’t do anything, I don’t know why the flower started shining.”

Hyungseob ponders. “By the way, is your friend the hotdog stand guy? He gave me two thumbs up after I confessed. It was kind of weird.”

“Oh.”

Radio silence. Hyungseob wonders if he should continue.

“OH,” Jihoon gasps.

“YOU’RE KIDDING,” Jihoon screeches. “Seob, he’s the one I asked for help- Hold on, I’ll call him.” Jihoon enters a number, sets his phone on speaker, and a barely-awake Jinyoung responds.

_“jihoon hyung? why are you calling me, it’s almost two”_

“YOU SET THEM UP??”

_“what”_

“At the park???”

“ _oh, those two… yeah_ ”

“Don’t ‘ _yeah_ ’ me, are you kidding??? Hyungseob’s here in my room and I can’t believe you wingman-ed them?? And you didn’t tell me!?????”

“ _yes_ _i_ _did,_ _sorry can this wait until morning though thanks jihoonie i'm going back to bed goodnight love you hyung thanks bye_ ”

“Wait-”

Hyungseob can’t believe that Woojin getting a hotdog was the solution to all of his problems. He watches the whole exchange and almost laughs when Jihoon stares in shock at the call ended message in front of him.

 

Everything is magical.

**Author's Note:**

> :jihoonsmile:


End file.
